Stepping Little Birds
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: Su vida es un tragadero [que se repite y repite y repite] entre sufrimiento, rutina y laceraciones en la que ella es la única protagonista [como verdugo y victima] la única cruel heroína. Y de pronto llega el [tan idiota, tan blanco] lo detesta [lo envidia] al pobre iluso. Otro punto de vista de Tokyo Ghoul, un poco de Touken. Uportunidad plz!
1. Chapter 1 Stepping Little Birds

**stepping Little Birds**

Comerse a uno mismo es asqueroso _[sublime en algún sentido]_. Pero las alas están rotas [ _una arrancada de cuajo, desangrandola en un doloroso preludio; la otra rota, sostenida del omóplato por la falsa mentira de ella misma]_ y la mariposa se esconde en piel de conejo [ _aun si su hogar no esta bajo tierra]_. Mientras se come a si misma [ _lenta, pulcra]_.

Lava las penas con el vino de su sangre [ _que arde y quema, que mata y atormenta]_ recordando su casa [ _aquella que colgaba de un sueño falaz e inamovible]_.

Se lacera la piel [ _tan blanca que la arrastra al odio propio]_ de forma impecable. La sangre le corre por los brazos [ _tan cálida y confortable]_ haciendo de ella un lienzo en blanco y rojo [ _y de aquella espina de su propio kagune un magnifico pincel]_.

Pero ella no es un ángel [ _de esos que solo quieren volver a casa]_ por eso las heridas se cierran demasiado rápido y no dejan ni rastro [ _se enoja, se detesta; se resigna, lo reintenta]_ Repite el proceso cuantas veces sea necesario.

 _[pero nunca es suficiente]_.

Su vida es un tragadero [ _que se repite_ _ **y repite**_ _ **y repite]**_ entre sufrimiento, rutina y laceraciones en la que ella es la única protagonista [ _como verdugo y victima]_ la única cruel heroína.

Y de pronto llega el [ _tan idiota, tan_ _ **blanco**_ _]_ lo detesta [ _lo envidia]_ al pobre iluso.

Es torpe [ _y algo tierno]_ la gente como el no sobrevive al mundo real [ _tan acostumbrados al mundo ficticio]_ sin la venda hipócrita _[que ellos mismos se atan]_.

Touka es cínica [ _vengando la desilusión que ella misma sintió]_ al restregarle la realidad [l _a verdad de este mundo tan retorcido]_ mientras descarga su desprecio [ _resignación, desesperanza, desengaño]_ en el pobre niño [ _porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera]_ que representa la poca ilusión de esta vida [ _¿o será la creencia en este mundo desidioso?]_ tirándolo lo mas abajo que puede [ _intentando educarlo ella misma en las atrocidades de esta parábola que llaman mundo]_.

¿Por qué? Después de haber visto como es esta realidad [ _tan cruel y sádica]_ aun puede sonreír de esa manera _[con una esperanza que ella jamas conoció]_.

Se estrellara _[se hará trizas]_ contra la realidad. Solo quedaran pedazos rotos [ _fragmentos cortantes como los espejos]_ reflejando lo que fue. Y Touka respira de forma temblorosa [ _casi entrando en pánico]_ al saber la verdad, [ _que ella no podrá hacer nada] que_ el se estrellara de frente en su ensoñación [ _la que es demasiado frágil para sostenerlo]_ cayendo al pozo de la "verdad" [ _aquel que es oscuro y no tiene fondo]_.

Y Touka no se equivoca [ _como equivocarse si lo ha vivido tantas veces]_ Mas temprano que tarde [ _como la mayoría de las cosas]_ Kaneki se hunde [ _mucho mas profundo de lo que ella previo]_ toca su propio fondo [ _abajo, muy abajo]_.

El se ahoga, como si hubiere caído a un rió y pesadas cadenas lo arrastraran a los abismos [ _cadenas tiradas por Rize, que le sonríe divertida a su marioneta]_.

Y Touka intenta alcanzarlo; pero el océano es demasiado grande [ _en especial para una pequeña mariposa como ella]_ lo busca, pero no lo encuentra [ _porque el no quiere ser encontrado]. Y_ el se aleja de ellos [ _de ella]_ refugiándose en brazos de Aogiri [ _esos hijos de puta]_.

Y no le queda a ella, nada mas que la resignación [ _esa que la acompaña desde niña]_ como compañera. Esta vez, es mas dolorosa [ _porque su corazón se quebró en el proceso]_.

Y a la mariposa no le queda mas que seguir [ _fingiéndose conejo feliz, y escondiendo las lagrimas en los jarrones]_ junto a todos; _[escondiéndose de todos]_ en especial Hinami [ _porque a ella le gusta revisar bajo las mesas y en las tazas]_ a la que abraza muy fuerte [ _porque ah escuchado sus grito y llantos en la ventana]_.

Y Kaneki esta ahí [ _el cobarde ni se molesta en esperarla]_ soltando su palabrería de "debo volverme mas fuerte, los protegeré" - _bla bla bla; pura palabrería-_ y Touka lo tacha de egoísta [ _porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que es]_.

Por eso lo detesta [ _a esa maldita faceta suya]_ y lo censura [ _aun si lo que mas quiere es estar junto a el como antes]_ porque los separa un océano [ _el es un naufrago en una isla lejana, ella una niña perdida que espera en los muelles]_.

Y siguen caminos separados [ _aún si internamente ella se siente conectada a el]_ mientras todos a su alrededor mueren o se marchan [ _en culpa y gracia de Kaneki, como siempre]_.

Y aún así [ _de una forma impensable e inimaginable]_ lo vuelve a cruzar [ _Touka comienza a creer que al destino le hace gracia que se encuentren siempre de maneras imprevistas]_ en la nueva cafetería.

Su pelo ya no es blanco _[no del todo]_ ni tampoco es negro [ _casi]_ se hace llamar Sasaki Haise [ _es un nombre bonito, pero no tanto como Kaneki Ken]_ y su personalidad es una [ _casi]_ perfecta mezcla de las dos anteriores [ _en síntesis, no tiene oportunidad de resistencia]_ y la mira demasiado [ _¿acaso la reconocerá?]_ aunque ahora pertenezca a las palomas [ _y no sepa que ella es una Ghoul]_.

Pero Touka piensa disfrutar de este nuevo Kaneki _-perdón, "Haise", aún no se acostumbra]_ cuidando de mantener cierta distancia [ _mientras acapara sus pedidos y lo mira desde lejos]_ el lee esos libros que siempre lo caracterizaron [ _aún le parece tierna la forma en que esconde la cabeza dentro de ese ejemplar de "El Huevo de la Cabra Negra"]_ aunque ella prefiera otros autores.

Y un día comete ese error [ _descuido, mas bien]_ y mientras le sirve el café, se le cae su libro sobre la mesa [ _desde el bolsillo del delantal, cae frente a los ojos de Kaneki/Haise]_ y el lo mira curioso.

Ella misma lo encuaderno _[de forma torpe y descuidada]_ ya que la autora no era una escritora en toda regla [ _en realidad, era una chica que escribía historias en Internet con el nombre de Wretched-Sad-Killer]_ y eligió una portada idónea [ _una foto de la misma Hinami, con su kakune activo y las lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas en una mueca de extrema tristeza]_ que la delataba aún mas.

" **¿De que trata este libro?"** y eh ahí la difícil pregunta, [ _porque la autora no tiene tacto ni consideración con los lectores],_ que Touka no sabe si responder [ _y casi acepta, en notas finales, que ella misma es una Ghoul (que si lo es, pero no viene al caso)]_ y aún si es [ _casi]_ un acto suicida; le contesta la verdad.

" **Se llama ¨stepping Little Birds¨"** Comienza a explicar [ _adorando el brillo de concentración en los ojos de Haiseki (no esta dispuesta a llamarlo Haise aún)]_ **¨Son dos novelas; la primera, se llama ¨Behind the Blood¨"** comienza, abriendo la primera pagina. Touka había buscado en el perfil de la autora [ _incansablemente]_ algún lugar donde tuviese los covers de la portada [ _aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitir que se tardo dos meses]_ , hasta que dio con aquella bella imagen a lápiz, que eran solo siluetas oscuras [ _una niña pequeña, que no debía tener mas de 10, estaba parada, mirando hacia arriba; frente a ella, un monstruo: aunque si se analizaba bien, era un niño ghoul cuyo Kagune simulaba unas largas patas de araña que lo sostenían por sobre la niña mientras el se inclinaba para darle lo que parecía ser un tierno beso]_ **"Ella es ¨la niña de la mala suerte¨, Fuun** **kō** **,** **su madre se suicido disparándose en la cabeza. Cuando ella regreso junto a su padre de la escuela; el hombre se volvió loco y se colgó de una viga frente a la niña."** La cara de interés y concentración de Haiseki casi la iso reír [ _sumamente enternecida]_ **"Ella se queda sola; sigue viviendo del dinero del seguro de sus padres. En su distrito, el Distrito Suicide, siempre tienen miedo. Ya que allí esta la mayor concentración de Monstruos Glotones. En la escuela, la plaza, el mercado y hasta en la esquina de su casa; siempre todos se recuerdan tener mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, un dia, al regresar de la escuela; encuentra a un monstruo gravemente herido. Este Monstruo no tiene fuerza ni para abrir los ojos, pero su Kagune esta tendido a su lado; es enorme y ocupa gran parte de su patio. Ella toma la desicion de ayudarle y lo lleva adentro de su casa, amarrándolo a la cama por precaución."** sonríe cínica, dispuesta ha jugarle una broma [ _nada seria, solo algo intrigante]_ **"No te contare nada mas"**.

Haiseki la mira, en shok [ _Touka no puede aguantar la risilla al verlo con la boca medio abierta]_.

" **¿Me lo prestaras entonces?"** Le pide _[mas bien suplica]_ conunos ojos tan brillantes _[que Touka tiene ganas de agarrarlo por la corbata y besarle, para saber si sera tan dulce e inexperto como Kaneki, o tan arrasador y casi brutal como Ken, obviamente no lo hace]_.

Le entrega el libro _[pensando de antemano que es una mala idea]_ y luego continua su trabajo.

Y ese libro _[sin que ninguno de los dos supiera]_ les abre una brecha _[los guía para encontrarse otra vez]_ para comenzar de nuevo.

Ahora esperemos _[recemos]_ que todo valla bien _[y que el no descubra que ella es una Ghoul, por ahora]_ **.**

-3

Hola! espero les guste :)

Me base en lo que vi en el anime... pero aun no lo termino ( _/T-T_ ) _/_ así que el final es de mi invención XP

espero que les halla gustado!

 _pd: "_ **Fuun** **kō** " _es un juego de palabras que ise;_ **Fu** **kō =** _desgracia -_ **Fuun** _= Mala suerte (aunque también se parece a la palabra inglesa "fun" que es diversión)_

 _ **Besos helados, con sabor a caffe**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Cup Of Coffe

Cómo un náufrago, Haise se pierde en sus pensamientos [mientra se pregunta hasta donde llegaran las medias de Kirishima-san bajo esa tentadora pollera].

Los huecos vacíos de su mente se llenan de mounstros [y un "yo" de pelo blanco lo incita a sumergirse] casi sin darse cuenta.

Se muerde el labio inferior [porque Kirishima-san acaba de agacharse a levantar una cuchara] y su vista se pierde [notando el fin de aquéllas benditas medias a medio muslo y un trozo de tremula piel clara] y sus manos se apretan en puños [desea recorrer con ellas la piel de porcelana para saber si es tan suave y delicada cómo se ve].

Kirishima-san espanta algunos demonios con su prescensia [de esos que el no recuerda con claridad, pero que están allí, atormentandolo] e ilumina con una luz tenue [y agradable] una brecha calida en su invierno [porque Kirishima-san es como un otoño fuera de estación].

Es que ella tiene un punto justo [de belleza y soledad] que la proyecta perfecta [perfectamente rota, triste, olvidada, cansada de esperar] y unos ojos profundos [que se tiñen de tristezas de Marzo].

Y Haise siente que lo espera a el también [se lo dicen sus ojos cada que entra en la cafetería]. Se pregunta si ha visto a Kirishima-san [en alguna de las dos memorias que no le pertenecen y escapan de sus manos al intentar atraparlas].

Kirishima-san le ha prestado un libro hace unos días [uno torpemente encuadernado] que no ha dudado en leer [se ha desvelado dos noches seguidas]. Es hermoso [pero triste y brutal en sus escenarios] y el final de la primera historia le revuelve las entrañas [y odia por un segundo a la raza humana].

Kirishima-san es una Ghoul [lo sabe hace tiempo] pero Haise no se atreve a ponerle punto final a su existencia [ni a permitir que otro lo haga], porque Kirishima-san es especial [aún si no sabe porqué].

Hoy Kirishima-san se ah topado con el CCG, disfrazada de liebre veloz [aunque el la ve como una fina mariposa, de esas que Juuzo admira en alfileres]. Haise no ha permitido que la dañen [podía apostar que Kirishima-san se veía sorprendida tras la mascara] alegando estar de misión y sin tiempo que perder en ella [aún si el le dedicaría cada segundo si fuese así su deseo].

Haise no entiende muchas cosas [porque llegan a su mente como una ola arrasadora y luego se pierden en alguna parte de su subconsciente] pero puede persibirlas [dentro de su pecho, donde late un corazón pegado con cinta] como percibió a Kirishima-san [escondiéndose en las tazas de caffe recién hecho].

Desea ser él [no las sombras en su mente que desconoce] el que enamore a Kirishima-san [aún si eso se le antoja a imposible].

Se pregunta que es lo que siente Kirishima-san [mientras la acorrala sobre una mesa del caffe] y si tiene alguna esperanza [si ese sonrojo y esa mirada desprotegida es una oportunidad] la abraza, rodeando su menudo cuerpo con el suyo más grande [siente las respiraciones chocar, y a Kirishima-san temblar levemente] acerca los labios [pero los desvía a último segundo] y besa su frente con ternura [luego se marcha con la cola entre las patas y una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de que ella pueda reaccionar].

Touka es un otoño fuera de estación [porque aparenta temperaturas veraniegas que no existen realmente] y Haise es un crudo invierno en su apogea [porque entierra memorias por demás propias e igualmente ajenas bajo capas de hielo].

Tal vez tengan una oportunidad [una pequeña pero presiada] en Diciembre, cuando el otoño se vuelve invierno y todo comienza de nuevo [solo esperemos que sobreviva hasta Junio].

3

Holis! Espero que les alla gustado tanto leerlo cómo a mi escribirlo.

Debo reconocer que considero éste two-shot uno de mis mejores trabajos 3 3.

Éste es un dato curioso que me pregunto si habrán notado; esta historia tiene dos formas de leerse. Sip, leyeron bien, dos formas.

De seguro ustedes leyeron toda la historia de corrido, esa es la primer segunda es obviando los corchetes, simplemente pasandolos por alto. Esta es una forma mas impersonal de ver la misma historia y aplica a los dos; tanto a este cómo al primero.

Esto es así, ya que considero que su historia está escondida entre páginas, y se hace más notoria hacia el final.

Recalcare que solo vi el anime y ni siquiera comencé el manga; shorry!

Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Kanae Michahive; Adoro todo lo que escribe, y a decir verdad, la idea de esta historia (Que ahora convierto en two-shot) surgió mientras leía uno de sus maravillosos one-shots, no pensé que llamaría su atención, juro que pegue un grito cuando leí su comentario.

También a Smaug Lannister, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Haiseki salió porque una amiga a la que le explique la serie no entendió nada y dijo -"Entonces es Haise o Kaneki... Deja, le digo Haiseki y fue, no entiendo nada" xD

Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir esta em... ¿Secuela?, olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta ^w^u

Nos leemos pronto! Bye!

Besos helados, mariposas escondidas


End file.
